


Always And Forever

by mmt_regina_nox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 06:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13405404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmt_regina_nox/pseuds/mmt_regina_nox
Summary: Harry only wanted an answer. It was simply a “yes” or “no”. But Draco is an insufferable git, and they both know it.





	Always And Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XxTheDarkLordxX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTheDarkLordxX/gifts).



> So, THIS happened. I just wrote it, I mean literally, as soon as I edited my other Drarry story, "This world has changed...", I immediately started on this. That's what happens when you've got a lot of inspiration...! Teehee...!! :3
> 
> I'm gifting this to XxTheDarkLordxX because I love her (or is it his? Sam, help me out here!!) work and I just wanted to write something nice for her/him/whatever (I'm giving up). :P

\- Always and Forever -

“Oi, Potter! Wait up!”, Draco shouted as he chased after none other than The-Boy-Lived-Twice himself. Why was it so damn hard to get him alone for just one second? All he wanted to do was apologize, for Merlin’s sake!  
***  
Harry turned at the voice of Draco calling out to him. He sighed as he decided to wait – this time. He knew what the other man wanted, and if he had to be honest, he wasn’t exactly looking forward to it.  
***  
Panting and huffing with exertion, Draco leaned against the stone wall, trying to catch his breath. Merlin’s pants, he really ought to exercise more! Looking up from where he was hunched over with his hands on his knees, he saw Harry waiting politely for him to recover and avoiding to look at him. Oh, so it was going to be like that, wasn’t it…? The little git…!  
***  
Harry was feeling very, very uncomfortable. It wasn’t just that he knew Draco wanted to apologize, it was just that the other man’s panting and huffing while practically bent over was… stimulating. And stimulation, especially in a crowded corridor with hundreds of students coming and going, wasn’t something Harry could afford. So, he kept his eyes averted and tried to think of Filch in a swimsuit, which was already working miracles, naturally.  
***  
As soon as his heartbeat had returned to normal and he stopped feeling like his lungs were on Fiendfyre, Draco straightened up and fixed his robes. No reason to be undignified, even if running after anyone was undignified enough, let alone running after Harry Bloody Potter, of all people. He looked at the other man with narrowed eyes, apology momentarily forgotten at the annoyance of him not looking directly at Draco as he ought to.  
***  
Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Draco recover and straighten his robes and he had to suppress a snicker – the idiot had ran after him, which he knew any Pureblood would have deemed undignified at best, but he just had to be in pristine presence in order to offer his apologies. Typical Malfoy behaviour, that was. Harry decided to spare the man and turned to him, offering his undivided attention.  
***  
“Oh, so now you’re looking at me, Potter…? How very nice of you…!”, Draco drawled with a barely hidden sneer. It’s a good thing he’d put on his light grey button-down shirt today, seeing as it was a Hogsmeade weekend and all, because he knew it brought out his eyes. Not to mention he knew it was a favourite of Harry’s, even if the stubborn man wouldn’t admit it out loud.  
***  
Harry sighed and decided to get this over with so he could enjoy his Hogsmeade trip without any drama.  
“What is it, Draco?”, he asked with a weary sigh. His eyes couldn’t help but take in the sight before him – the polished leather boots, the black pair of trousers that embraced Draco’s frame in all the right places, the perfectly pressed shirt which made Draco’s eyes look like hot steel – as much sense as that made – the slender neck that rose like a Greek column, pale and majestic, the narrow jawline, the thin but surprisingly plump rosy lips, the aristocratic nose, the eyes that resembled the most beautiful rainy skies, the perfectly arched brows, the rounded forehead, the almost snow-white blond hair that had grown out and fell on his face in seemingly careless waves, but he knew they were absolutely carefully done so. The man was delectable and he knew it. Harry’s mouth watered and he knew his face was showing how he felt about what was before him – he’d never been good at hiding his emotions, not from Draco, anyway.  
***  
Draco didn’t miss the glint of appreciation in Harry’s eyes and the slow smirk that showed on his face. After all, Draco HAD dressed up for him. While said man was distracted appraising his exquisiteness, Draco drank in his sight. Harry was no longer the scrawny, skinny boy he’d been up until sixth year. His excursions in the countryside had done him good – his colour was high, his tan delicious – and it made Draco shiver at the thought of all the places he was tanned – and his eyes, those striking emeralds, sparkled with a vitality that had never been there before. His body had filled out and, Merlin, did the man have some very delicious muscles going on! For the Hogsmeade trip, he’d put on a crimson turtleneck – Draco hid his giggle behind a very artificial cough at the hickeys that he knew rested on his neck – with a black blazer, a pair of dark navy jeans and dragonhide leather boots. His hair was as unruly as ever – really, it was a hopeless case and would forever remain so, Draco was convinced of it – and he was sporting a very manly scruff of beard, just barely long enough to not be prickly anymore. He had switched out his old glasses for a new pair with a spell-strengthened, wire skeleton and the same, round glasses. Draco’s heart swelled with a whirlwind of emotions, and he just couldn’t take it anymore - he took a step forward, reaching out with his right hand.  
“Harry...”, he whispered, almost inaudibly.  
***  
Harry stepped forward too, closing the distance and taking Malfoy’s hand in his own. He could hear the plea in that one whisper of his name, which never failed to amaze him. He loved the way it sounded rolling off of the other’s man’s lips.  
“You’re an insufferable git, you know it, don’t you...”, he said with no preamble, but softly. It wasn’t a question, not really. They both knew this to be true, Harry was merely stating the obvious.  
Draco smiled softly as he brought their joined hands up and twisted them to place a feather-light kiss on Harry’s hand.  
“But that’s why you like me...”, he countered with a wink. Harry’s blush delighted him more than any words could have. He stepped closer and kissed Harry on the lips, softly yet firmly.  
“Uh, well… I don’t just like you, as you are very well aware...”, Harry muttered as soon as their lips parted. Draco winced at the jab, though he guessed it was well-earned. He had reacted pretty badly, after all. He wouldn’t have wanted someone to react that way to him, either, so he knew his reaction hadn’t been exactly appreciated.  
“Um, right, about that… I’m really sorry about the way I reacted. And... I guess I ought to give you an answer, don’t I…?”, he said, his voice low with embarrassment. Harry chuckled and leaned his forehead on Draco’s.  
“It would much appreciated, yes. And I have already forgiven you for it, so no need to worry”, he replied with a small smile. Draco closed his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. He pressed closer to Harry, bringing their bodies perfectly aligned with each other, fitting together like pieces and of a two-piece puzzle. Heh. Harry had made that analogy one rainy day in the eighth year common room, and Draco had loved it. Love it… just as he loved Harry. Ugh, He was such an idiot, sometimes. The answer was very simple, really.  
“Yes”, he said, gazing into Harry’s eyes determinedly.  
Harry’s grin almost made his jaw hurt, but he didn’t care. He didn’t care that there was cheering and wolf-calls around them, either. All he cared about was nthat one world that tilted his world on its axis and brought to where it belonged – in Draco’s arms. Forever. Because he’d said yes. Which meant…  
“So, are we engaged now?”, Harry asked, suddenly anxious, biting his bottom lip, worry lines forming on his forehead. Draco run his index finger over them, smoothing them out. Then, he kissed Harry.  
“Yes, we are. Because Merlin knows I want to be your man forever, Potter”, Draco replied with a bright grin. Harry picked him up and whirled them around, laughing happily while Draco screamed and giggled. As he put him down, winded and flustered, Harry got down on one knee before Draco. He reached inside his blazer and pulled out THE box.  
“Okay, I have to be official about this, so here goes: Draco Lucius Malfoy, my former rival and, on several occasions, almost mortal enemy, my best friend, mate and love of my life, I ask before all these witnesses, that you do me the incredible honor of becoming my husband”, Harry said loudly, because he wanted everyone to hear it.  
Draco’s eyes were filled with tears as he knelt as well, taking Harry’s hand, the one that held the box, and cradled it reverently in his own two hands.  
“I will, but only if you promise to be my equal, just as we are now, Harry”, he replied softly, his eyes shining with love.  
“Always and forever”, said Harry.  
***  
THE END


End file.
